This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To develop and implement MHC typing technologies for Cynomolgus macaques (Macaca fascicularis) and Indian [unreadable] Rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta). We will adapt technologies from HLA typing in humans for MHC class I and [unreadable] class II typing in the macaque.[unreadable] [unreadable] cDNA libraries were constructed from a total of 15 Indian Rhesus macaques. MHC class I and class II clones were captured [unreadable] from each library and more than 17,000 sequencing reactions were performed. A total of 42 novel class I and class II [unreadable] alleles were identified, 33 of which have been submitted to Genbank. Stable transferents were produced from 6 MHC class [unreadable] I alleles and 3 MHC class II alleles. [unreadable] [unreadable] 83 MHC class I alleles in cynomolgus macaques of Vietnamese, Chinese and Mauritian origins have been [unreadable] defined.Additionally, 29 MHC class II alleles from Mauritian cynomolgus macaques have been defined. A microsatellite map [unreadable] containing more than 15 loci distributed throughout the MHC was developed and used to define Mauritian cynomolgus [unreadable] macaque haplotypes. Six haplotypes account for all of the MHC diversity in this population. The MHC class I and II alleles [unreadable] on each of the six haplotypes is now known. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Immunology & Virology [unreadable] Services.